


Coming Home To You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Softie, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles keeps coming home to find his bed looking as if it's been slept even, even when he's meticulously made it before leaving for school. He has his suspicions about who it might be sneaking into his room and using his bed to sleep. It's not until 2 months in that he comes home and has his suspicions confirmed when he finds a black wolf sleeping in his bed.





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loyalty2WayStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/gifts), [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Coming Home To You (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593148) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For loyalty2waystreet who sent the prompt: "my prompt is Stiles keeps coming home from school to find his bed slightly crumpled. For some reason authors choice Derek can’t sleep in the loft but sleeps like a baby on Stiles bed PLEASE."  
> a few months ago as part of my fic giveaway.
> 
> Also for Des, who is amazing and kind of lightly nudged me into writing this.
> 
> I've been on a bit of a temporary Sterek writing break for the past few weeks personal reasons, but I've missed them. So now I'm back. Hopefully.

Stiles frowns down at his bed, finding the covers once again slightly crumpled. This is the third time this week this has happened, and it’s only Thursday. On top of that, this has been going on for weeks now and Stiles is starting to have a suspicion about just what is happening. At first he’d thought nothing of it, thinking maybe he hadn’t made his bed as much as he thought he did. Then it just kept happening.

After a few days Stiles started meticulously making his bed, making sure to tuck the corners in tight until the bed was made perfectly. The first day he’d done that he’d come home to find his bed once again rumpled. It was made, sure, but nowhere near as perfectly as Stiles had left it. Which could only mean one thing, someone has been sleeping in his bed.

Stiles lets it slide for a while, deciding that if _someone_ needs to sleep in his bed that badly then who is he to stop them? It’s not like it’s a stranger. He knows it has to be someone from the pack, more specifically a certain Alpha that has been starting to look a lot more rested lately. Maybe not as much as he should, but still enough for Stiles to not be annoyed by the whole situation.

The biggest giveaway is all the black wolf hairs Stiles keeps finding all over his blanket. For someone who seem intent on not being found out, Derek sure doesn’t do a very good job of making sure he doesn’t shed all over the bed. Stiles always just shakes his head and pull out his good lint roller and runs it over the cover. He might not mind Derek sleeping here, but he doesn’t exactly want to wake up with a mouthful of fur in his mouth.

It’s around the 2 month mark when Stiles comes home and immediately knows something is different. His door is slightly cracked where he usually leaves it closed. He pauses on the stairs, momentarily wishing he’d grabbed his bat out of the jeep. He knows Derek’s been sleeping here but surely he’d be gone by now, and he usually closes the door.

Stiles moves to his door and peeks inside. He relaxes when all he sees is a mess of black fur on his bed. Derek is still here. Stiles pushes the door open as silently as he can and slips into the room, closing the door gently behind him. The wolf on the bed doesn’t stir. Stiles would be worried if he couldn’t see the slow but steady movement of Derek chest, letting him know he’s breathing.

He kicks off his shoes before settling down into his desk chair. He’d planned to nap when he got here, always finding it easier to sleep with the knowledge that Derek had just been here. But now he’s unsure. He doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. His eyes drift around the room as he thinks before finding their way to the bed again, where he’s met with the sight of Derek’s familiar green eyes staring back at him.

He just looks at Stiles, his posture tense, as if he’s waiting for Stiles to kick him out. Stiles sighs, “It’s okay big guy. I know you’ve been sleeping here for months. So just go back to sleep if you need to. Which, we both know you do. But uhh… I’m going to sleep a bit too, okay? I won’t touch you or anything, not if you don’t want me to. But I’m exhausted and need to nap.”

The wolf stands up when Stiles moves towards the bed and for a moment Stiles thinks he’s going to try and bolt. He stands there frozen as Stiles crawls onto the bed and lays down.

“Please stay Der.”

Derek hesitates for a moment before curling up right next to Stiles. Stiles isn’t sure what to do. His hand just hovers uncertainty in the air until Derek turns his head and nudges Stiles hand.

Stiles brings his hand down to Derek fur and smiles, “It’s so soft!”

Derek huffs and lays back down, his posture seeming to relax as Stiles runs his fingers through his fur. Stiles continues to pet him, letting his eyes drift closed, until eventually he falls asleep.

***

When Stiles wakes up he feels warm. There’s a long line of heat and muscle along his back, an arm resting on his stomach, and hot breath fanning across his neck. He’s confused for a moment until he remembers Derek was here. Except when they’d fallen asleep Derek had been a wolf. The body behind him is very much human.

“You stayed,” Stiles says, letting his fingers trail across Derek’s arm.

“You asked me do,” Derek says, his voice soft and raspy next to his ear.

“If I would have known asking you was all I had to do I would have done it a long time ago,” Stiles tells him.

“I wasn’t ready then,” Derek says, surprising Stiles when he noses just behind his ear.

“And now?”

Derek is quiet for a while, and for a moment Stiles thinks he isn’t going to answer. Then he’s speaking, his tone thoughtful, “I am. It took me a while but I think I’m finally in a place where I can let myself have something good in my life.”

Stiles feels his heart thundering in his throat at the possible meaning behind the words. He moves in Derek’s grip, flailing a bit until he’s on his side facing Derek. His eyes search Derek’s face for any hint of a joke but all he sees is an openness and vulnerability he’s not used to, and maybe a little hope. Stiles swallows, trying to find the urge to ask, “Am I something…”

“You’re _the_ something,” Derek tells him.

“Der…”

Derek shakes his head, “I’m not expecting anything from you Stiles. I might be ready but that doesn’t mean I expect you to be. But if you are and you want this…”

“I am! I do!” Stiles interjects, “Derek I’ve been ready and waiting and in love with you for so long. I just didn’t want to push you. I know you’ve been with some shitty people that have manipulated and used you, and I never wanted to be one of those people. Not that we’re dating or anything. I’m just saying.”

Derek just smiles, soft and fond, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Stiles can’t resist bringing his hand up and letting his fingers softly brush across the skin there. Derek’s hand moves to cover Stiles’ own, “I want to date you Stiles. There’s a reason I came here, you know?”

“Besides your loft being cold and dingy?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah besides that,” Derek says, amusement in his voice. Then his face grows serious, ‘I don’t feel safe there. I haven’t for a while. It’s made it hard to sleep there.”

“But you can sleep here?”

“I can.”

Stiles’ mind works to process the words, but no matter how he thinks about it he just reaches the same conclusion, “You feel safe here.”

“I do,” Derek agrees, “Because I feel safe with you, Stiles.”

“Good,” Stiles says, “Because I feel safe with you too. But I think we’re going to have to work something out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I just think it would be better if you started sleeping here at night, with me,” Stiles says.

Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile, “Is that so?”

Stiles nods, starting to feel a little unsure. “Yeah. I mean, if you want to. I know sleeping in my bed when I’m not here and when I am are two different things.”

Derek moves his head and kisses Stiles’ palm, “I like it better when you’re here. It was fine being able to be surrounded by your scent but even these few hours with you had me sleeping better than I have in months.”

“I’m glad,” Stiles says, “You deserve to feel safe and comfortable enough to get rest Der. And honestly I can’t remember the last time I was able to fall asleep so quickly.”

“So I think this sleeping together thing is going to work out,” Derek says. Stiles grins when Derek’s face heats up and he starts attempting to clarify, “I just mean to cuddle! And sleep. Not that sex is never going to be on the table.

“God you’re adorable,” Stiles sighs, grinning wider when Derek’s blush deepens and he scowls. “Even with that face. You know it’s not intimidating anymore, right?”

“Shut up,” Derek mutters, attempting to duck his head.

Stiles moves his hand to Derek’s chin and gently lifts his head so he’s looking at him. He knows it would be easy for Derek to resist or stop him but he doesn’t. “Hey, I’m not making fun of you, okay? I love that you’re comfortable enough around me to let me see this side of you. And for the record, I knew what you meant. And I’m more than fine with waiting for sex. I love you and I just want to be with you, whatever that entails.”

“You love me?”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times, realizing just what he said. But he doesn’t regret it. He’d planned to tell Derek at some point. He just didn’t think it would be so soon into their relationship. He finally nods, “Yeah I do. And to mirror your earlier words back at you ‘ _I’m not expecting anything from you’_ so…”

Derek surprises Stiles with a kiss. It’s just a quick brush of lips, but it happens. Derek is smiling when he pulls back, “I love you too.”

Stiles grins and then leans in, kissing him again. Derek is still for a moment before he responds, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him flush against him as he returns the kiss. Stiles kind of hates himself when he has to pull back as a big yawn escapes. All Derek does is raises an eyebrow and smile, “Am I boring you already?”

“I was up late finishing a paper last night,” Stiles tells him, “I didn’t fall asleep until around 3:30 and had to be up at 7.”

Derek frowns, “That’s not enough sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Stiles sighs, “But it’s not like you have any room to talk. You sleep about as well as I do.”

“I know,” Derek says, “And that’s why we’re both going to work on changing that. Starting tonight. We’re both going to get some much needed rest.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Stiles says.

Derek falls back on his back with his head on the pillows and opens his arms. Stiles doesn’t hesitate before throwing himself into them, earning an “oomph!” from Derek. He quickly recovers, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him close. Stiles rests his head on Derek’s chest and melts against him when Derek’s hand comes up to card through his hair.

“Is this how you felt?” Stiles asks, “When I was petting you?”

“Depends,” Derek says, “How do you feel?”

“Safe, loved, protected, cared for,” Stiles says.

“Yeah,” Derek says, his voice quiet. “It’s exactly how I feel.”

Stiles smiles at Derek’s use of the present tense, a warmth spreading through him, knowing that he’s the one that makes Derek feel that way. When he came home earlier he hadn’t been expecting things to turn out this way. He’s not complaining one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
